La cousine
by queenoftherats
Summary: Je vous le dit pas c une surprise... soyer indulgent, c'est ma première histoire pis y faut bin la ccommencer un moment donner... en passent, le début est long... l'histoire aussi... mais je vous promet de m'amélioré.


À l'institue pour enfant surdoués de Charles Xavier, tous les réveils sonnèrent pour annoncé le début des cours. Kurt se téléporta dans la salle de bain le premier. Bobby, Evans et Jubilée n'arrivèrent pas assez vite pour prendre possession des toilettes avant leur équipier téléporteur. Kitty passa à travers tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, destination cuisine. Malicia paressait encore dans son lit douillet. Scott et Jean avait déjà fini leur déjeuner et en profitaient pour se coller un peu. Ororo entra dans la salle à manger sans les voir et chercha rapidement quelque chose des yeux.  
  
Tu as perdu quelque chose? Demanda Jean qui était assise sur les genoux de Scott. Oui je. Ha Ha! Je l'ai ais trouvés! S'écria Ororo en prenant ses clefs dans le plat de fruit.  
  
Jean alla s'habiller et Scott qui voulu aller au toilette dû attendre, car Kurt y était encore. Rémy entra en zombie dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Kitty le surpris par derrière en arrivant du mur. Rémy sursauta jusque sur la table, renversa son jus d'orange sur son chandail et devint blanc comme un drap. Quand son c?ur recommença à battre, il lança un regard noir à Kitty et descendit de la table. Il se pencha pour ramasser son verre vide. Puis, il s'en servit un autre. Il se retourna en fermant la porte du réfrigérateur avec son pied. Lorsqu'il vint pour prendre une gorgée, Kurt apparut, dans un nuage de fumée, devant lui. Rémy s'étouffa de surprise et une bonne partie du liquide orange lui sortit par le nez. Kurt se prit un muffin et reparti de la même façon qu'il était venu. Se retrouvant seul encore une fois et sans jus, Rémy regarda partout autour de lui et décida d'abandonner l'idée du jus d'orange. Il sortit. Bobby sorti de la salle de bain en laissant sa place à Jubilée et descendit manger. En arrivant, il glissa sur le jus d'orange de Rémy et il se ramassa les " 4 pattes" en l'air, sur le dos. Jean revint pour nettoyé son assiette de tout à l'heure et ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant Bobby étendu sur le sol.  
  
Tu fais la sieste? Dit-elle. Très drôle Jean! Répliqua Bobby.  
  
Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relevé. Il sortit et alla se changer. Evans et Jubilée vinrent rejoindre Jean. Ils se prirent un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Jean alla préparer son cour. Soudain Jamie, ainsi que quatre de ses doubles, entrèrent en courant dans la cuisine. L'un d'eux ne s'arrêta pas à temps et heurta la table. Les deux verres de jus se renversèrent. Rémy qui passait devant la pièce remarqua les dégâts et dit:  
  
Ce jus est maudit!  
  
Evans, Jubilée et Jamie se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
  
C'est pas grave. Dit Rémy en voyant leurs expressions et en continuant sa route.  
  
Scott vint leur dire que l'entraînement commencerais bientôt, de passer le mots aux autres et de le rejoindre à 8h00 dans la salles des dangers. Evans ramassa la vaisselle sale pour la mettre au lave-vaisselle, pendant que Jubilée nettoya le jus renversé. Jamie alla avertir Kitty et Kurt pour l'entraînement.  
  
À 8h00, Bobby, Evans, Jamie, Jubilée, Kitty, Kurt, Scott et Jean, étaient réunis dans la salle des dangers. Le professeur Xavier s'occupait de contrôle des équipements et de tout ce qui servait à la simulation. Il activa les hauts parleurs et sa voix se répercuta partout dans la grande pièce.  
  
Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous vous sentez en forme. Vous devrez.  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant. Malicia venait d'entrer à la course.  
  
Désoler de mon retard. Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Comme je m'apprêtait à le dire, vous devrez allé délivrer quatre prisonniers, dans la forteresse de Magnéto. Vous aurez 10 minutes pour entrer et ressortir avec vos équipier. Donc, les prisonniers seront: Kurt. Youpi! S'écria Kurt. Aucun efforts à faire pendant 10 minutes entière. Evans. Ha non pas encore! Pourquoi je fais toujours partit des prisonniers. C'est injuste. Pourquoi Scott ne l'est jamais? Ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Accepte le ainsi et tu en sera gagnant. Jamie et Malicia seront les deux autres. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire partie de l'équipe de sauvetage? Demanda Malicia furieuse. Disons que c'est ta punition pour être arrivé en retard. Simulation dans 5.4.3.2.1.  
  
Pendant les 10 minutes, Bobby se fit "tuer" ainsi que Kitty. Scott et Jean se firent encercler par des robots armé et Gambit et Jubilée se firent capturer par "Magnéto". Le professeur fit arrêter la simulation en vint rejoindre ses élèves. Il n'était pas fier de leur performances et leurs donna leur congé pour le reste de la journée. Il alla retrouver le professeur Mc coy dans le salon.  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas Charles? Demanda celui-ci. Les X-mens ne sont pas encore près à combattre un ennemi aussi puissant que Magnéto et je crains pour leurs sécurités. Ils sont forts, mais Magnéto pourrait les anéantir en un rien de temps. De plus, depuis que nous avons découvert l'existence des sentinelles, il voudra encore préparer une guerre contre les autres. les humains. Il est plus intelligent que l'on peut croire. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà faite. Tu as sûrement raison. Je tiens tout de même à ce que mon équipe soit prête à combattre cet homme, sans qu'il ne se fassent tuer ou capturer. Tu es trop dur avec eux, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout. Laisses-les respirer et toi aussi. Tu as gagner, je vais les laisser respirer. Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai dans la salle de Cerebro.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les X-mens discutes dans leur salon.  
  
Vous croyez que le professeur nous en veux vraiment pour avoir échoué la simulation? Demanda Kitty. Parle pour toi, moi j'était un prisonnier extra. Dit Kurt. Le professeur comprend sans doute que nous avons des faiblesses et il veux nous aider à s'en débarrasser, même si pour cela, nous devront échoué plusieurs simulation. Dit Jean.  
  
Tout à coup, Tornade entra dans la pièce et leur demanda:  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Logan? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.  
  
Scott courut vers le garage pour voir si sa précieuse moto y était encore. Quand il la vit, il soupira de soulagement et lui envoya un baiser soufflé. Puis, il retourna auprès des autres. Il répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et Ororo ressortit.  
  
Où peut-il bien être aller? Questionna Jubilée. Il m'as dit qu'il allait relaxer un peu dans la nature. Répondit Malicia.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça? C'est vrai. C'est assez rare que Logan parle de lui à quelqu'un. Dit Scott. D'habitude, il vole ma moto et part sans rien dire à personne.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Malicia leur tourna le dos et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne supportait pas d'être observé comme une extraterrestre. Le professeur Xavier vint les rejoindre, peu de temps plus tard, pour leur annoncer qu'il partait en repêchage d'un nouveau mutant et qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs d'entre eux pour effectuer cette tâche. Il était soit disant dangereux. Jean et Scott se portèrent volontaire les premiers. Le professeur choisi d'emmener aussi Kurt, Bobby et Kitty. Il aurait bien emmener Logan, mais celui-ci n'était pas en ces lieux. Tous les 6 partirent pour l'Alaska, en Black Bird. Le soleil reflétait sur la neige blanche et aveuglante. Bobby était tout à fait dans son élément, tandis que les autres gelait sur place. Kurt se téléporta un peu partout pour se réchauffer et voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque traces d'un mutant dans les environs. Au loin, il cru apercevoir une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire, marchant contre le vent, dans leur direction. Il retourna avertir son équipe. Le professeur Xavier envoya Kitty et Bobby en reconnaissance. Bobby se transforma en glace et il se camoufla parfaitement dans cet endroit blanc. Kitty marcha dans la direction de l'inconnu avec misère. Quand celui- ci se rendit compte de sa présence, il recula de quelque pas et un rayon vert sortit de son capuchon. Il passa à travers Shadowcat pour aller ensuite s'éteindre dans la neige. Ayant vu cette performance, l'étranger se retourna et se mit à courir comme une gazelle dans la direction opposée. Il avait l'avantage de connaître les lieux et il pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Jean fit une fouille rapide des lieux avec son esprit. Scott fit fondre la neige avec son rayon, pour permettre au professeur de les accompagner. Bobby avait discrètement suivie le mutant jusque dans sa cachette.  
  
Diablo! Va voir si tu peu parler avec cette jeune personne. Dit Xavier Iceman est déjà sur les lieux. Pourquoi il ne s'en occuperait-il pas lui même? Demanda Scott. Parce qu'Iceman ne peut pas se déplacer assez rapidement pour éviter les attaque de notre futur protégé. Répondit le professeur.  
  
Diablo partit dans un nuage de fumée vers le nouveau mutant. Quand il fut arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait Iceman, un autre rayon vert sortit de l'entré d'un trou creuser dans un banc de neige. Kurt se téléporta de justesse pour éviter cette lumière destructrice. Diablo retourna vers le professeur.  
  
Pas moyen de s'approcher de sa cachette. Je ne sais pas ce que fait son rayon, mais quelque chose en moi ne désir pas le savoir. Dit- il en se tournant vers Scott. Le sien est déjà assez mortel comme ça. Je vais essayer une approche plus discrète. Dit le professeur.  
  
Il mit ses doigts sur ses tempes et envoya un message télépathique au mutant concerné.  
  
Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous savons se qui t'arrive et nous ne te jugerons pas, car nous sommes comme toi. N'est pas peur. Si tu le permet, nous t'envoyons quelqu'un pour te parler. Accepte-tu?.  
  
Oui. J'accepte. Pensa l'autre mutant.  
  
Le professeur fit signe à Jean de s'approcher. Il lui dit que l'inconnu avait accepter de parler avec une personne. Elle devait le convaincre de sortir et de ne pas attaquer les autres. Il lui dit de ne pas toucher le toucher et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, elle entra dans le trou. L'endroit ressemblait surtout à une crotte souterraine. L'intérieure était tout en pierre. Cela avait peut-être été fait par les Inuits. Le mutant était assis dans un coin, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, son capuchon toujours sur sa tête et son visage au creux de ses genoux.  
  
Bonjour! Je m'appelle Jean. Je suis venue pour te parler. Comment t'appels- tu?  
  
Le mutant releva un peu la tête pour que son interlocutrice puisse comprendre se qu'il disait. Pourtant, il garda les yeux fermés.  
  
Mon vrai nom est Mélissa. Mais les gens m'appelait Médusa. Enchanté Mélissa. Ou Médusa, que préfère tu? N'importe lequel, ce qui vous fera plaisir. Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes venus Médusa? Vous voulez m'aider? Oui, mais pourquoi crois tu que nous voulons t'aider? Parce que je suis dangereuse? Qui à dit que tu était dangereuse? Mon père. C'est pour ça qu'il m'as envoyer ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que mes grands-parents me disent la même choses. Alors je suis venus me cacher dans ce trou. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon père, ni à mes grands-parents, pourquoi m'ont-il chasser? Souvent, c'est parce que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus. Tu est une mutante et nous t'apprendrons à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tu auras un toit et des amis qui te comprendront. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est sortir de ce trou et venir avec nous dans notre institut. Quand dis-tu? Veux tu venir avec nous? Je ne sais pas.Vous aller faire semblant de m'aimer pendant une temps et ensuite vous direz que je suis un monstre comme à la télé et vous me chasserez. J'ai fait confiance aux gens que j'aimais et il m'ont cracher à la figure. Pourquoi devrais-je maintenant faire confiance à des gens que je ne connais pas? Parce que nous ne te feront pas cella. Notre école est remplis de gens spéciaux comme nous et personne ne te jugera. De plus tu sera libre de partir quand tu voudras ou de rester, les temps que tu voudras. Alors, acceptes-tu cette offre?  
  
Mélissa pensa quelque instant. Puis, elle dit:  
  
Je ne vois rien. Je ne peux pas sortir. Alors je te guiderai. Dit Jean en prenant sa main.  
  
Elles sortirent lentement. D'abord Jean et ensuite le grand manteau noir à capuchon qui fixait le sol, les yeux fermés.  
  
Je te présente le professeur Xavier. Dit Jean en avançant vers lui. Bonjour! Dit celui-ci en tendant une main que Mélissa eu du mal à trouver. Ai-je blesser quelqu'un? Je ne savais pas. je n'ai pas voulu.! Bafouilla Mélissa. Non, personne n'a été blessé ou quoi que ce soit. Dit Scott en mettant une paire de lunettes spéciale de rechange dans la main de la nouvelle. Qu'es-ce que sait? Demanda t-elle en sentant l'objet. Ce sont des lunette de protection. Mon j'ai un espèce de rayon rouge qui me sort de yeux. Les lunettes devrait t'aller. Dit Scott.  
  
Mélissa mit les drôle de lunettes avec peine. Elle craignais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais Jean lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que l'appareil avait une visière spéciale pour que la personne qui les portes puisse voir, mais que les autres n'aurait jamais aucun contact avec les rayons de ses yeux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un homme chauve en chaise roulante, un grand bonhomme avec des lunettes bizarre, une jeune fille qui s'enfonçait à moitié dans le sol, un jeune garçon couvert de poil bleu et un autre fait de glace. Puis en face d'elle, il y avait sans aucun doute Jean.  
  
Alors, qu'es-ce qu'il ont tes yeux toi? Demanda l'homme bleu. Tu fait exploser les gens, tu les empoisonne? Rien de tout cela. Répondit la jeune fille. Y'a t-il des personnes qui font ça? Moi c'est comme si j'avait un bazooka à la place de chaque ?il. S'exclama Scott. Mais toi qu'es-ce que tu fait?  
  
Mélissa se pencha et fit un petit bonhomme de neige d'environs dix centimètre de haut. Elle enleva son capuchon et dos aux autres mutants, elle enleva ses lunettes. Les autres purent voir un éclat vert. Quand elle se retourna, elle avait remit ses lunettes et tenait dans les mains, un petit bonhomme de neige d'environs dix centimètre, de pierre.  
  
Je change tout ce que je regarde en pierre. D'où mon surnom. Je suis comme une gorgone, mais en moins pire. je crois.  
  
Kitty toucha la petite statue avec méfiance. Elle était presque devenue de la pierre elle aussi. Kurt fixait la magnifique chevelure de Mélissa. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau. Ils étaient d'un or parfait. Ils n'étaient pas blond ou blanc, mais vraiment or. Ils étaient épais et semblait tellement soyeux.  
  
tes pouvoirs sont très puissants. Dit Xavier. Vous devriez venir avec nous, vous serez la bienvenue. Et si je ne veux pas rester, que je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans votre école, je pourrai vraiment partir quand je le voudrai? Demanda Mélissa un peu intimider par le regard de Kurt. Vous êtes libre de prendre vos propres décisions. Lui répondit le professeur.  
  
Mélissa réfléchit quelques instants et accepta l'offre. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit la connaissance de Kitty, Bobby et Kurt. Bobby ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Mélissa répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après un certain temps, le Black Bird fit un atterrissage forcer au milieu d'une forêt. Jean dit à la nouvelle qu'il n'y avait aucun problème majeur et de ne pas s'inquiéter, histoire de la rassurer un peu. Tous descendirent de l'appareil et allèrent se dégourdirent les jambes.  
  
Ne vous éloigner pas trop, nous allons sans doute bientôt repartir. Dit le professeur en remontant dans l'avion avec Jean et Scott.  
  
Diablo s'amusa à se téléporter un peu partout dans les arbres. Bobby torturait un peu les fourmis en les glaçant et en gelant leurs trous. Kitty et Mélissa marchèrent ensemble dans les bois. Soudain, Iceman en eu assez de jouer avec les fourmis. Il fabriqua quelques boules de neiges(même s'il n'y a pas de neige) et bombarda les autres. Il réussi à faire tomber Diablo de son arbre et quand il vit les deux autres filles, il les bombarda sans relâche. Celles-ci se prêtèrent au jeu et coururent pour éviter les projectiles. Certains passèrent à travers Shadowcat et d'autre retombait lourdement sur le sol, après un regard de Médusa. À force de courir dans tout les sens, Médusa s'éloigna un peu trop des autres et se perdit. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Tout autour, il n'y avait que des arbres et des insectes. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un craquement de branches. Sans réfléchir, elle enleva ses lunettes et changea un arbre en pierre, dans la direction du bruit. Elle remit sa protection et regarda les dégâts. L'arbre était devenu gris et dur. Elle se retourna pour marcher dans la direction opposée, quand subitement, quelqu'un la prit par derrière. Un bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et son autre main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle cri. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais son adversaire était plus fort.  
  
Je vais te poser des questions et si tu tente quoi que ce soit contre moi, tu iras nourrir les vers six pieds sous terre. Si tu comprend ce que je te dit, cligne des yeux deux fois.  
  
Mélissa cligna. Son adversaire avait une vois grave. Il avait de longs favoris sur les tempes, des cheveux bruns noirs coiffés bizarrement et il était très poilu.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda t-il. Il libéra la bouche de sa victime pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Des personnes sont allé me chercher en avion et il y a eu des problèmes. Nous avons atterrit ici et je m'amusait avec les autres quand je me suis égaré. Qui se faisait passer pour le chef du groupe? Un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant.Charles Xavier.  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Il regarda les alentours et se mit à renifler.  
  
Je vais te ramener. Dit-il tout simplement.  
  
Il la prit par le poignet et marcha entre les arbres avec assurance. Il semblait savoir où il allait. Mélissa le suivit avec précaution (pour ne pas foncer dans un arbres). Après quelques minutes, elle pu apercevoir le grand engin noir. Elle ne vit pas les autres. L'homme ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans l'avion, aller se placer derrière le professeur Xavier et dire:  
  
Vous ne devriez pas laisser traîner vos mutant partout Charles. Wolverine, tu arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Répondit tout simplement le professeur.  
  
Il lâcha Mélissa qui alla voir si elle pouvait aller trouver les autres. Jean et Scott essayaient de trouver le problème et l'homme du nom de Wolverine parlait avec le professeur Xavier. Comme elle ne réussi pas à trouver Kitty, Kurt ou Bobby, Mélissa retourna s'asseoir dans le Black Bird, en attendant qu'il soit près à décoller. Une ou deux heures plus tard, Kitty entra dans l'appareil. Quand elle vit Mélissa, elle se précipita dans sa direction et lui dit:  
  
Où étais-tu? On t'as chercher partout. Je m'étais perdu et lui m'a ramener. Lui répondit-elle en donnant un coup de tête vers Wolverine.  
  
Kitty dit à l'autre de l'attendre quelques secondes. Elle alla voir Wolverine et lui dit tout haut et avec moquerie:  
  
J'en connais un qui commence à devenir de plus en plus intime avec Malicia! N'es-ce pas Logan?  
  
Il la regarda avec un air neutre et reprit sa conversation avec le professeur. Kitty qui venait de se faire un peu honte, retourna auprès de Mélissa et ne dit plus un mots.  
  
Une demie heure après, Scott et jean remontèrent à bord, suivis de Kurt et Bobby. Le Black Bird enfin réparer, ils purent enfin partir de cette forêt. Logan y resta encore un peu. Pendant le reste du voyage, Scott alla parler avec la nouvelle. Que faisais-tu en Alaska? Demanda t-il. Mon père m'as envoyé là-bas quand il a su que j'allais devenir une mutante. Ma mère m'aurais sûrement défendu, mais elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Je suis allé vivre avec mes grands-parents. Quand ils ont vu que mon pouvoir était assez développer, ils n'ont pas voulu me garder plus longtemps. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il avaient peur pour leur sécurité. Dans le fond je les comprends. Moi aussi j'ai des grands-parents en Alaska. Mes parents son morts quand j'était enfant et je suis aller dans un orphelinat. Je sais que mon père avait une s?ur, mais il n'ont pas fait de recherches pour me trouver un lien de parentés avec un oncle ou une tante. Quand as-tu su qu'il te restais de la parenté? Quand je suis arriver à l'institue. Le professeur Xavier me l'as dit. J'ai aussi su que ma tante que j'aurais pu avoir est morte depuis huit ans. quel age as-tu? Seize. Crois tu qu'il y aurait un lien? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Comment s'appelait ta mère? Catherine Summers.  
  
Scott ne répondit pas. Il devint tellement blanc que même un drap n'aurait pu être comparable. Il se leva en marcha comme un zombi jusqu'à son siège. Mélissa se tourna vers les autres, qui ne parlaient pas non plus. Ils avaient suivis la conversation du début et en étaient encore sous le choc. Kurt fut le premier à lui expliquer. Il lui dit que le nom de Famille de Scott était aussi Summers. Il venait de se découvrir une cousine.  
  
À SUIVRE... bin ouais c des chose qui arrive. J'accepte tout les commentaires alors gêner vous pas. 


End file.
